Lone Wolf
by JPR8686
Summary: A girl has a mysterious past as to why she has wolf ears and tail. Find out as the squad ten captain find out her story while the sixth squad captains took her in as part of the family under the order of the head captain. Will love blossom from it also?
1. Character Profile

**Here is a edited version of my character. Sorry if the first one was a bit choppy or something else. Well this is my character.**

* * *

><p>Character Profile<p>

Name: Mizuki Konasaki

Race: Human-wolf soul. She will become a shinigami later on.

Looks: Light blue hair with yellow, lime green and pink streaks. Her bangs cover the left side of her pink eyes. Her hair falls a little beneath the shoulders. She has white wolf and tail ears. She wears a frost color kimono with little snowflakes. Pale skin and thin considering her life style is really rough to survive. Normally looks expressionless. She is short, around 4'5.

Personality: She can be calm and composed but she easily loses her patients when irritated. That's when she will explode in the person's face and hope for them to leave her alone. Normally she is really quiet and will only speak just a few words.** (More will be explained in story).**

Lifestyle: She lives in the 80th district where all the crimes take place the most. She was practically teased and shun by everyone considering how different she was. There were times she was almost raped and abused. Living alone she has no one to turn to. She can't trust anyone. She steals food to survive but she has high spiritual energy, but refused to go to the shinigami academy. She herself notices since she has enhanced senses. But she does know how to do hand-to-hand combat which will be useful when trying to run away from the people she steals from or the people she gets abused from.

Zanpakuto: K oori Okami it's a twin blade zanpakuto.

Release: "Koori no mori o aruku, Kodokuna tsuki de to bo e, Kori Okami." (Roughly translated: Walk through the icy forest, howl at the lone moon, Ice wolf)

Looks: In spirit form Koori Okami is basically an icy wolf, full body made of ice.

Human form: She's a tall mature woman with blue hair that is really long that lands close to the feet. Koori Okami wears a white kimono. Eyes like the ocean. Her skin is also pale.** (Think of it almost like Rukia's zanpakuto's human form).** Its twin is the same except opposite. So she has white hair that is short to the chin and wears a blue kimono. Her eyes pale blue. But her skin is pale also.

Sword form: it's a normal base katana. One of the katanas hilts is white while the other is blue with a shape of a wolf as the guard. The sheath is a pale blue color; Mizuki of course hangs it on her back where ever she will go. It's placed sideways down on her lower back, the way how Soi Fon puts her sword.

Release form: both the swords turn to ice and snow. One is clear that light could reflect and shine on the person's eyes to blind them. Only Mizuki can sense where her sword landed, if it were to be knock out of her hand. It will be impossible for anyone to see it also. It's like she's using the wind to take down her opponents. Her other sword is white where she can make snow related attacks.

Inner world: A frozen forest with snow and ice. It also snows in there too.

Attacks: Reitō shōheki (Frozen Barrier) it's basically her defense which creates a wall of ice with just the flick of her sword. Using the ice release form.

Ookami no hahen (Wolf Shards) is a fast projectile base attack that creates deadly ice shards hard and sharp enough to break and pierce a person's bones with just one sideways swing of the sword. Using the ice release form.

Kōri no tama(Ice Sphere) is a ball of ice that it takes three minutes to make. It's a little bomb that will explode water on everyone and freeze them over in just the blink of an eye. It forms on the tip of the sword and Mizuki has to be standing still to make it. This is one of the risky attacks since it takes a while to make it; it leaves her vulnerable to any attacks. Using the ice release form.

Mō fubuki kyōfū (Blizzard gale) is a windy blizzard that covers the area and blinds the enemy. It even hides your spirit energy. Good for defense. Using the snow release form.

Yuki tsuisutā (Snow twister) a little spinning twister using the snow as a small blade and capture anyone in it and cut them up. Using the snow release form.

Yuki Kama (Snow Sickle) a swinging sword movement that creates crescent moon attack that glows. It's like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho except white. Using the snow release form.

Bankai: Read to see if she will achieve it or not.


	2. A New Beginning in the Beginning

**First chapter every one. Enjoy. Sorry if it took forever! I just can't believe that I finally got this out! Sorry again!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH THEY BELONG TO TITE KUBO. I ONLY OWN MY OC AND THE THREE EXTRA CHARACTER THAT WILL NEVER BE SEEN IN THE STORY BESIDES THIS CHAPTER!**

**So Let's enjoy the story :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A New Beginning in the Beginning<p>

"Come back here you runt!" a man is running after young Mizuki who stole wrapped up bread from a store. Mizuki was able to run very fast to prevent the man from catching up to her. Though she gets fatigue really easily considering she hasn't eaten as much as a normal person should. Running bare footed to dodge the running man** (no pun intended and note the running man is a dance where you well… run in place… for people who don't know…)** Mizuki did a few twists and turns to try to duke the pissed of man. Unfortunately the man was starting to catch up. The five feet gap became just a mere two feet.

"Not gonna happen," Mizuki spoke quietly with her oh so expressionless face and did one last final turn and was able to actually duke the pissed sales man out. Smirking at the accomplishment, she climbed a tree to enjoy her delectable treat.

Watching the sun set for the day and relaxing from all the running just for a simple treat really made Mizuki exhausted. Really, really exhausted. Her eyes are drooping to the point where she could just sleep in a tree. With that point said she practically did sleep on the tree.

~One of the Captains Squad Office~

A little black butterfly flies through the window of a very stern looking man. The man has a very expressionless face just like our protagonist. The stoic man wears a white scarf, black shikahoshou, and a captain's haori with the kanji number of six on the back. His hair is black that grows up to his shoulders. A white three slot head piece holds his hair up called a kenseikan. And everyone knows people with the white scarf and kenseikan refers to the great noble men, Kuchiki, Byakuya.

The little butterfly lands perfectly on to the index finger of the noble men. It then quietly spoke a discreet message for Byakuya to hear.

"Captain Kuchiki, Byakuya, the Head Captain has wished for you to investigate the strange spiritual disturbance in Rukongai of the 80th district. It has been going on like this for some time and we believe it is some kind of soul that has massive amount of spiritual energy that could attract hollows at any moment. Please see fit to bring any other subordinates with you and find the source," then the butterfly or normally called hell butterfly flies away and back to where ever it came from.

The poor noble men was stuck with a simple mission that any other soul reaper could do. But he must do what he is told to do. He made a promise to his family that he must obey any laws as part of the noble family he is in. He got up without any word and tells his second in command Abarai, Renji to follow. He quickly describes the mission.

Abarai, Renji, the lieutenant of squad six. A red headed man that holds his hair in a pony tail that looks like a pineapple head.

"But Taicho why would they need to send a person at a high ranking to check something so small? Couldn't they send someone at a lower rank like our third seat, Mizaki? I mean she is strong enough to handle it," the lieutenant complained about the task at hand and gave a small suggestion on sending their third seat.

Byakuya just gave him a simple stare that says do not defy orders or you know what's good for you. Renji cowered under the glare of his captain and said nothing more.

~Where our Third Seat is~

The third seat of squad six has sneezed all of a sudden. Mizaki, a purple hair teen that's way past her waist held in an updo, her zanpakuto hanging on her back, and of course wearing the standard shikahoshou.

"Hey, Mizaki-san you okay?" One of the other lower ranking seats asked to the purple haired teen who is Nina. Nina is a green apple cut hair, wearing rectangular glasses and is known to be almost like Nanao. She wears the standard shikahoshou and her zanpakuto hangs on her waist.

"I'm fine," replied the female teen as she wiped the snot with a handkerchief.

"I think someone is talking about you," spoke a male teen who is one seat beneath Mizaki is Kaizou, who has brown spiked hair with a hanging ponytail on his back, wearing the shikahoshou, his zanpakuto laying on his waist also, as he makes a smug look on his face.

"Yeah right," Mizaki spoke and looked at him all skeptical about someone talking about her.

The male shrugs his shoulders and walked off with his friends following behind him like a ducky following their mother. **(I don't know why I put that there even though it was a simple rumor from Japan that when you sneeze someone talks about you. I guess I just need something to fill in the blah space with the captain).**

~To Captain Byakuya~

Captain Byakuya stalked down the maze of Sereitei till he got to the gate that leads to the Rukon district. Renji following behind his captain like a lost pup, told the gate keeper to open the gates to the eightieth district with a stern commanding voice. And knowing Renji he doesn't want to go on the bad side of his captain. As everyone knows Byakuya won't hesitate to take out anyone who deems themselves useless in his squad. Same goes for the battle loving, blood shed, monster in the eleventh division, Kenpachi Zaraki. But that's for another story.

As they all got out to the eightieth district they slowly walked to the village and everyone is staring at them, the souls of dead. Some were glaring at them, wanting them to get out of here. Others were cowering behind or inside items and buildings knowing it's the sixth squad captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. Gee, captain has a lot of fans… Renji thought sarcastically as everyone eye balled them as they walked through the dirt path. Sensing the flaring spiritual pressure, they were lead out of town.

~Where Mizuki is~

Mizuki woke up, a bit startled that she notice two strong energy coming towards her, not only that she kind of picked up the sent of cherry blossoms and pineapple. **(Don't ask. Byakuya like cherry blossoms and Renji to me and most people looks like a red pineapple so... yeah... Don't hurt me o).** She crouched on the tree branch getting ready to fight whatever soul is after her. Her eyes scrunched together, lips on a thin line, quickly snapping a hanging branch over head, using it as a weapon. As she heard voices approach her, she hid. The silhouette approach and as it got closer she saw that the two shinigamis are trying to hunt her down. She realize she's the only reason why they went to this area in the first place.

"Come on out! There is no place for you to hide since we can sense your spiritual energy!" the red head cupped his mouth and ordered in a calm manner. Renji knows that his captain wants this job to be done as fast as he can. So he decided to take the initiative. Mizuki has no other choice considering no matter what happens, she heard all about the shinigamis, especially from captain and lieutenant class. As she saw the white haori over the black shikahoshou and the lieutenants badge, they are strong couple that won't be taken down easily. Sighing in frustration she jumped out of the tallest tree landing gracefully without scraping her knees, her wooden makeshift weapon still in her hand. "Wow." Renji said mystified but how oddly looking Mizuki was. She then dropped her weapon with a small thud.

"A mere child to hold this much energy," the stoic noblemen spoke as he eyed Mizuki from top to bottom.

"What of it?" a cold icy manner came straight from the small, fanged mouth of the wolf girl. Renji sweat dropped seeing the captain wanting to shred the poor girl with Senbonzakura at the blunt disrespect. The captain glared menacingly at the wolf child as he try to hold the urge to summon his zanpakuto. Besides there wasn't any order to kill whatever it is. In fact, for once, he does not know what to do with this mere child that is deathly pale with colorful hair and an amazing discovery, half breed between a human soul and a wolf.

"Just follow me and we will escort you to the Head Captain, from there on out you will receive orders on what to do next with you," the noblemen then walked away with Renji following behind but not without taking a look back at the wolf girl as she slowly trudged behind them without a fight. Mizuki lips curled downwards, her eyebrow scrunched and glared darkly at the ground that she now is in captive to where ever they will be taking her. Or more importantly to bring her to this person that calls himself the Head Captain. Sighing heavily she tried to keep up to the duo that was at least five feet away from her.

~Head Captain Office~

The trio stood in front of the Head Captain with Mizuki still not saying a word. The 10,000 year old man opened his eyes to see little Mizuki staring at the ground. To his interest he never knew that another mere child would have this much power. But who could blame them considering the tenth squad captain and the lieutenant of the eleventh squad are just mere child. Heck! Yachiru is what, five six years old compare to Toshiro who is what ten to twelve? But it didn't matter to him as long as there are people who are willing to protect the human souls and abide the law to their utmost expectations. In Mizuki's eyes this isn't one of the best place to be. Everything is really tense to her and is freaking out. What if they decided to kill her? What if they make her die in a cellar? What if she was suppose to be watched over? What if she has to be sent to that Shinigami Academy? So many questions raced around her head as she finds the wooden floor really interesting to see since it was really shiny that she could see her reflection. But to her utmost fear is the Head Captain since she didn't want to look at him in the first place.

"Hmmm, I see. A child like you posses many talents. Captain Byakuya you must care for this child, take care of her as if she were your sister, take her in as part of your family. Make sure she is enrolled into the academy. I can see a great future for her if she can control her spirit energy," the Head Captain ordered.

"But Head Captain my family cannot support another child who is not from the Kuchiki Family," the stoic man spoke as he try to get out of taking in another child from the Rukon District.

"It is an order is it not?" Head Captain spoke opening his eyes.

"I understand Head Captain Yamamoto. I will not defy orders," the sixth squad captain spoke with dislike the thought about caring for a child. He knew she is not from a royal family, that she does not deserve to be part of one considering the cold demeanor she gives to everyone she sees. Not only that it will just grab more attention than needed that he took in a child under the orders of the Head Captain.

"Make sure she attends the Shinigami Academy. I will make sure another captain will aid you in making sure this child will be at her utmost powerful strength. You are dismissed," The Head Captain commanded as the sixth squad captain left first, then his lieutenant, and little Mizuki to trail behind after. As the door closed the Captain called for his lieutenant, Chojiro.

~Sixth Division~

Mizuki trailed behind the captain quietly as he makes his stop in front of a room that a gold name plate. Renji is just behind walking in front of a another room that has a gold name plate. Can you guess? There was one room that had no name plate and it's right across the captains own room and next to the lieutenant's room. Mizuki thought this might be her room considering its really close to the Captain's and Lieutenant's rooms. Not only that it's her first time being in this type of house... or manor in actual situation like this. The half breed lowered her ears flat her tail hanging low. If her kimono was a bit short then her tail would have really tucked in between her legs. Pressing her lips together she couldn't help but feel the little fangs in her teeth poker her lips.

"This will be your room from hear on out. I will enroll you into the academy, you will be walking from here to and from the academy. If you want to know where the cafeteria is, I advise you to follow Abarai. I do not wish to be disturbed during my work hours. Any other question should be asked to my lieutenant," the noblemen spoke bluntly.

"Yes Sir," Mizuki looked down as she bowed lightly to show her respect and understanding. Mizuki knows of high honor, get on the wrong side, they would not take it lightly and the consequences that follow could be severe depending what you did to the nobles. Some can be forgiving but not always. That's one thing she needs to avoid.

"Abarai, take Mizuki out for a bit. Let her get used to this place until she does not require assistance."

"Yes Captain," Renji saluted and turned to the half breed, "let's go." Renji then walked away with the wolf girl towing behind him not uttering another word.


End file.
